


When Two New Humans Meet

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Kingu was the epitome of the new humans that were to inherit the land after the old humans were wiped out. He didn't know that he was not the only one that was just a different model than himself wandering around. Nor that she would distract him form his mission.
Relationships: Kingu | Lancer & Hakuno Kishinami
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	When Two New Humans Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Kingu was getting sick of seeing them. 

Those filthy humans.

The obsolete creatures that were unworthy of his mother. And even the world around them. He was doing them all a favor to end their lived quickly whenever they came across him. Tiamat, and even Gorgon, who believed herself to be Tiamat no matter her awareness of her real identity, would never be so kind as him when it came to any of the humans they encountered. Regardless on the fact that they needed to keep those humans intact for raw materials for now, Kingu really couldn't stand a single thought for them. 

...aside from the young humans. He didn't understand why children appeared necessary to be spared without his Mother's orders, but they were always let go when he had his way. It wouldn't matter in the end anyway, so the small impulse of his didn't matter really.

No.

Not when he was on another job and needed to act in the name of his Mother once again.

"Are you lost too?" The soft voice had him pausing in his, admitted for him, leisurely pace to the next village. He turned toward the owner of the voice, completely ready to end this human's life as a small warm up for the rest.

"No, I-" The rebuke he had planned before killing the simple human died on his lips as soon as he focused on her. 

This was not a human like the ones he killed before. Sure, she had the features of them in the way most humans shared shape, but she was obviously different. Aside from her pale skin, her skin was too smooth. Her facial features may be foreign to these parts, but they were all too perfect. It was like he was looking into a handcrafted doll of some god decided should be human. His confusion was so much he ended up _feeling_ with that odd sense this body had on her. The only reaction he got in return was her resonating with the grail in his heart. 

....it.

It was like she was made from a grail to be some perfect human. A different model then themselves when it came to the new humans that would be modeled after him n the end.

"Are you alright?" She had gotten closer in the time he had been staring. Her inhuman qualities as the rest of the humans of this era would say, stood out the closer she was and the longer he looked. And she was concerned about him.

That odd flutter in his heart was almost like when he thought of that No-Good King. Not the same painful. But it was there. 

"I'm fine. I just realized I did get a little lost." Kingu gave his best sincere smile. The one that seemed to unnerve the humans when he gave it even when he was not threatening their lives, strange as it was. Her own relaxing was just as odd. It did make him feel warm for some reason. Another memory of the No-Good King doing the same in the memory this body contained. It didn't mean anything. 

"Would you like to travel together then? It feels a lot better when you aren't alone." ....it was just a simple thing to say, but it cut a lot deeper into their heart than they expected it to. 

"I'd like that very much." Kingu didn't even know he could respond like this without his say so. So automatic. 

But...

He had time didn't he?

They weren't planning to kill the humans all at once. He could take his time to wait. They could afford it. And if it allowed him to pursue time with a person he actually wanted to talk to. Be in the presence of as if there was no where else he had to be, then it was fine.

.

* * *

.

He never did go ack to Mother, even when she increased her will to contact him. Somehow traveling with Hakuno was a lot more satisfying than doing what she wanted. What he had previously planned out. 

Now if only he could tell himself that Hakuno being introduced to the No-Good King would be a bad idea. The memories from Enkidu must be coming out again if he kept thinking that.

.....or maybe it was the knowing that Chaldea was due to arrive soon and that Hakuno would be a lot safer near the king than them. He already had to stave off the trouble Hakuno attracted on accident. 


End file.
